Cunae
| own2= | connected= | }} Cunae http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=13131 is a very large and new nation with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is the Baha'i Faith. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Cunae work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. The government is structured similarly to a Junta with the Surgeon General as the Chief-General. Cunae's Junta was formed on May 3, 2006 - after a bloody coup to overthrow the vile Pharaoh Ramses the 16th. It is headed by the Surgeon General, DrDoOdMoNdAnG. History Cunae has a very long history. It is the last surviving remnant of Ancient Egypt. The Pharaoh Coup d'état On May 3, 2006, the military Coup against the Pharaoh's government officially ended. It lasted three days, with several hundred casualties on both sides. The final blow was the assassination by poison of Pharaoh Ramses by his Doctor, DrDoOdMoNdAnG, now the current Chief-General. Geography Cunae is predominately located within the Nile Delta. The Nile Delta is the delta formed in Northern Egypt where the Nile River spreads out and drains into the Mediterranean Sea. It is one of the world's largest river deltas—from Jehrico in the west to Port Said in the east, it covers some 240 km of Mediterranean coastline—and is a rich agricultural region. From north to south the delta is approximately 160 km in length. Government The government of Cunae is currently a military Junta, with the Surgeon General, DrDoOdMoNdAnG, as Chief-General. There are also two other branches of government; the Forum and the Court. Forum members are elected by the citizens of Cunae. Court Justices are appointed both by the Junta and the Forum. Military Economy The of Cunae is fairly strong because of a fairly low tax rate and free-trade. The Junta pledges to continue to grow the economy by increasing Technology and Infrastructure. A great deal of tax funds also go to the Military budget. Demographics Population The population of Cunae is over 2,000. It has steadily increased over the past few weeks, but is still a rather small nation. Of course, Cunae's many free-trade agreements and rapid technological advances has caused the quality of life in the nation to skyrocket. Ethnicity and race Most citizens of Cunae are Arab as the country is located within the Middle East. However, Cunae is very welcoming in terms of immigration. It has an open border policy, but in order for the immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Religion The official religion of Cunae is the Baha'i Faith. Most of Cunae's citizens are Baha'i, but there are fairly large Jewish and Shinto minorities. Language Cunae has two official languages - Arabic, which is used on most official documents, and English, which is the most commonly spoken language. In addition, a great number of Cunae's citizens speak Japanese and Hebrew. Sports Cunae currently participates within the F1 racing league with minimal success, however there are plans to revamp Cunae's racing team. Improvements Cunae currently owns Border Walls and a National Bank. Category:Nations